El muchacho lobo
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: [UA]Takuya Kanbara es un chico normal. Su primer día de vacaciones al pasear por el bosque se encuentra aun extraño chico inconciente rodeado de lobos, que al despertar no recuerda ni su nombre. Takouji. Por cierto, aqui NO HAY hombres lobos ni similare
1. Tres Días

El muchacho lobo  
  
(by Yuuna Ushiha)  
  
Capitulo 01: "3 días"  
  
Abrí mis ojos lentamente por culpa del sol impertinente que ingresó por la única ventana de la habitación iluminándolo todo  
  
Lo primero que vi, fue un techo que no reconocí, luego sin mover mas que mi cabeza, observe el lugar en el que me hallaba con detenimiento  
  
Era una habitación de cuatro paredes, sencilla y por el decorado, era de un hombre...uno con muy buen gusto a mi punto de vista. A los pies de la cama, había un escritorio con diversas cosa encima, al lado estaba la puerta. Junto a la cabecera, un velador con un vaso de agua y una lámpara de noche sobre él, mas aya -en la misma pared- un armario. En la pared frente a mi, otro escritorio, con un computador nada despreciable, junto a él una cómoda, sobre ella un televisor, un reproductor de VHS y otro de DVD. En la pared frente al armario, una gran ventana, que alumbraba perfectamente toda la habitación y dejaba ingresar una brisa reconfortante al estar entre abierta...era un lugar agradable y me sentía a gusto  
  
"¿Donde estoy?" susurre por lo bajo llevándome una mano a la cabeza "me duele todo"  
  
Intenté enderezarme, pero un agudo dolor en mi pecho me lo impidió, obligándome a recostarme de nuevo, sin contar el fuerte mareo que se me había ido encima, y aquí comencé a tomar conciencia de mi situación  
  
Estaba recostado en una cama que no conocía, en una lugar que no recordaba, con el pecho y la cabeza vendados y solo traía encima....nada..¿nada? Nada mas que pantalones =P (NA: ¬¬...querían ¿he? =3 jijjji)  
  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió e ingresó un chico de mas menos unos 20 años, de cabellos castaños algo desordenados, con un gorro y unos googles en la cabeza  
  
Traía algo en sus manos, en las tonalidades negras y amarilla, parecía ser ropa. Lo dejó sobre la silla del PC, luego revolvió un poco , uno de los cajones de la cómoda, sacando algo así como un pañuelo que me pareció conocido, lo dejó junto a las cosas que trajo y se sentó en el escritorio que estaba a los pies de la cama  
  
Yo lo observé en silencio, y este parecía no haberse, si quiera, dado cuenta de que yo lo miraba mientras sacaba lo que parecía un estuche bastante viejo y un block de dibujo del primer cajón del escritorio. Lo abrió en una pagina que ya estaba rayada, sacó un lápiz del estuche y fue aquí cuando me miró por primera vez y pareció sorprendido de encontrarme despierto  
  
Nos miramos directamente a la cara por unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada, quien quiera que fuera aquel chico, tenía unos ojos color chocolate ingenuos, penetrantes y alegres que me atraían como un imán 'pues espero que de verdad los ojos sean las ventanas del alma' no tengo idea por que esa idea pasó por mi cabeza  
  
"¿Quien eres?" le pregunté ¿y que quieren que haga? Estoy nervioso por su presencia, téngame consideración y lo se, soy malo, lo mas probable es que él me haya ayudado y yo no salgo con nada mejor, pero estoy pasando por una crisis emocional ¿de acuerdo? Déjenme ser y dejen que termine de contarles lo que me esta pasando  
  
"Mi nombre es Takuya Kambara" me respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro que me parece familiar, pero no en él, en otra persona que conozco...no estoy muy seguro  
  
"Pues yo soy..."un minuto...¿cómo me llamo? A ver de nuevo ¿cómo no voy a saber mi nombre? Algo anda mal...muy mal "no.....no recuerdo mi nombre" susurre mas para mi que para él, pero al parecer el crio ese de ojos chocolates-como lo denominé- igual me escucho, pero aun así no me importa  
  
Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, me duele mucho, me siento mal..¿cuál es mi nombre? ¿quién soy yo? Pues no tengo ni la mas mínima pero él debería saber, estoy en lo que creo es su casa, quizá me está jugando una broma...¿o no?   
  
Lo miré directamente a su par de hermosos ojos color chocolate que ahora estaban confundidos y supe de inmediato que en definitiva no me estaba jugando una broma...para mi desgracia. Quien quiera que fuera este tal Takuya Kanbara, no tiene ni la mas remota idea de quien diablos soy yo, es decir...que no me conoce... °-°U y si yo no me conozco tampoco...¿entonces quien me conoce? (NA: X3 yooooo, yo te conozco! Y creo que varios de los que leen esto también)  
  
"Estas bien?" me preguntó preocupado, bueno, algo es algo, él se preocupa por mi, pero no me siento como para bromas...la verdad, eso de no saber cual es mi nombre me preocupa...y bastante  
  
"No, no lo estoy" le respondí sentándome con dificultad en la cama, le estoy diciendo que no se como me llamo y quiere que este bien "No se cual es mi nombre, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿quién eres tu?" valla, si que puedo llegar a ser antisocial, le hablé muy seca y fríamente...y eso que estoy agradecido con él, aunque aun no estoy muy seguro por que  
  
El chico no me respondió, lo que me llevó a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos...estaba algo mas pálido que hace unos momentos, y me miraba como esperando a que saltara y le gritara 'es una broma!!'...(NA:¬¬ no quiere na')  
  
"Pues...creí que tu podrías responderme unas cuantas de esas mismas preguntas" me respondió con una sonrisa  
  
**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**^-^**  
  
Tengo que admitirlo, me sorprendí al verlo despierto ¿y quien no lo haría ? Claro, teniendo en cuenta que iba a continuar mi dibujo que había empezado la noche anterior de su rostro  
  
Los ojos del chico lobo -así le denominé al no saber su nombre y ya sabrán porque- eran igual como me los imaginé durante aquellos 3 días en los que estuvo inconsciente...profundos, seguros y misteriosos...en resumidas cuentas, un par de hermosos ojos color zafiro...  
  
De verdad no le creí cuando me dijo eso de...'no estoy seguro' referente a su nombre, pero cuando le vi aquella expresión de confusión, no me quedó otra que creerle  
  
"Estas en mi casa, a las afueras de un pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Kyoto" le respondí mirándole directo a los ojos  
  
Me miró confundido "que hago aquí?" me preguntó con la esperanza de entender quien diablos era yo, quien era él y que hacía en mi cama semidesnudo...obviamente me sonrojé ante este pensamiento...soy humano al fin y al cabo  
  
"Pues....creí que tú podrías responderme aquella misma pregunta" le respondí tan confundido como él...¿cómo quiere que sepa la respuesta a esa pregunta si es la primera vez en mi vida que lo veo? "sabes? Me tenías preocupado, llevas 3 días inconsciente"  
  
"3 días?!!" preguntó exaltado y abriendo sus ojos algo desorbitados, acto seguido se llevó una mano al pecho presionando fuerte mente, mientras jadeaba un poco y se ponía pálido  
  
"Estas bien?" le pregunté poniéndome de pie. Caminé hasta el costado de la cama y lo ayudé a recostarse "Debes de tener cuidado, aun no te has recuperado del todo" le reproché mientras volvía a la silla  
  
"¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? No entiendo nada!" dijo algo desesperado y jadeando aun  
  
"Lo siento, pero cuando yo te encontré ya estabas inconsciente, así que no te seré de gran ayuda"  
  
La mirada que ahora tengo encima es de incredulidad total por su parte ¿pero que quiere? ¿qué le mienta? Pues lo siento mucho, pero detesto mentirle a la gente, sin contar que no soy bueno en ello de todas formas. Lo mejor será contarle lo sucedido  
  
Era un lindo sábado en el que obviamente me levanté mas tarde, hubiese sido un idiota al levantarme temprano mi primer día de vacaciones ¿no lo creen? Como sea, era un día de temperaturas agradables  
  
Comencé con mi itinerario para aquel día. Tomé mi block de dibujo, mi estuche, me preparé un pan y una cantimplora, lo metí todo en mi mochila y salí en dirección al bosque, con el fin de encontrar un lindo paisaje para trazar en papel, por lo que me interné mas de lo acostumbrado  
  
Como era de esperarse, el día se fue rápido, al igual que todos los días de vacaciones y por la posición del sol y lo mucho que había caminado, decidí volver a casa...sinceramente, el bosque no es nada agradable de noche, en especial si eres un cobarde de nacimiento, Ya saben, fantasma, espíritus, etc...  
  
Caminé rápido, pero la noche se me fue igual encima. Con el fin de acortar camino, me metí por unos matorrales muy espesos, que en lo que tengo de memoria, jamás había cruzado y fue aquí donde todo comenzó  
  
En medio de aquellos matorrales había un claro, que teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de decir, es obvio que en mi vida lo había visto y me sorprendí por lo bonito que era, pero no acabó ahí, si no, que me sorprendí aun mas al ver quienes ocupaban aquel claro....lobos, mas bien dicho, 2 lobos hermosos, con ojos amarillentos brillantes y hermosos pelajes plateados que resplandecían aun mas con los rayos de luna llena cayendo sobre ellos  
  
En este bosque no hay lobos...¬¬ ¿creen que andaría solo por ahí con lobos rondando? Pues es obvio que no. La cosa, es que no me habían detectado y no pude evitar el impulso de sacar mi libreta de dibujo, como fuese tenia que dejarlos grabados en papel, pero al dibujar los detalles que les rodeaban pose mi vista en un extraño bulto junto a ellos....parecía una mochila  
  
Justo en ese momento, 3 lobos mas ingresaron en el claro, motivo mas que suficiente como para tomar la iniciativa de voltearme y salir en retirad por donde mismo llegue, pero cuando puse en marcha mi plan, dos lobos aparecieron delante de mi (antes de salir de los matorrales)....definitivamente estaba en un buen lío  
  
Ambos lobos me mostraron los dientes, gruñeron y dieron un paso hacia mi, a lo que yo reacción dando un paso hacia atrás -en dirección al claro- ellos daban un paso para acercarse y yo uno para alejarme, y adivinen donde termine después de repetir la acción unas 20 veces....exacto, justo en medio del claro, donde todos los lobos me rodearon, o eso creí yo  
  
Uno de ellos se me acercó sigilosamente y comenzó a olerme con detenimiento, mientras el resto esperaba, lo que yo creí- el veredicto de mi juez 'debe estar determinando si tengo buen sabor' pensé entre sarcástico y asustado  
  
De repente se aparto de mi, el resto dejó de mostrarme su excelente dentadura y 3 de ellos se apartaron, dejando a mi vista a un muchacho de mas menos mi edad, inconsciente y a un lobo a su lado que lamía lo que parecía ser su sangre...él estaba herido  
  
Me acerqué a él rápidamente, 'esto no fue obra de aquellos lobos' pensé, puesto que tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -debe haber caído de un barranco- fue la impresión que me dio, por la ropa llena de tierra; pero una de las cosas que mas llamó mi atención, fueron los numerosas cortes de navaja que tenía por todo el cuerpo y uno especialmente profundo en el pecho  
  
De repente, el lobo que se había quedado junto al chico, y que antes lamía la sangre que salía de su cabeza se aparto...no sabía cual era la razón, pero aquellos lobos lo estaban protegiendo, de lejos se notaba que aquellos animales lo habían llevado hasta ahí  
  
Tiré mi mochila al piso rápidamente y subí al chico a mi espalda, debía llevarlo a casa y curarlo, no sabía cuanta sangre había perdido ni mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel estado y en ese lugar, solo que era muy blanco, o que la perdida de sangre lo estaba afectando y que estaba muy frío  
  
Miré a los lobos que nos rodeaban, no estaba seguro de cual sería su próximo movimiento, pero al mirarlos bien, me di cuenta que no tenían la mas mínima intención de atacarnos  
  
Caminé en dirección a mi casa con el chico a cuestas, pero antes de salir del claro miré la escena por última vez...solo estaban aquellos lobos y 2 mochilas. Pues claro ¿cómo quieren que lleve a un chico de mas menos mi porte y además de eso 2 mochilas? No soy superman!  
  
"Vendré por ellas mañana" me dije a mi mismo empujando fuera de mi cabeza la imagen de mi libreta de dibujo y mi estuche  
  
Fue difícil llegar a casa con el muchacho en la espalda por diversas razones: como lo lejos que me hallaba de mi querido y reconfortable hogar y los dos lobos que siguieron todo el camino de cerca. No se dejaron ver, pero no intentaban que yo no me percatara de su presencia y unas cuantas veces pude sentir sus ojos amarillos encima...¿asustado yo? Ja! No me hagan reír, por supuesto que si! Ya lo dije, soy humano  
  
Al llegar a casa, le saqué la playera, dejándole el torso desnudo y lo curé con cuidado, luego proseguí a sacarle el pañuelo de la cabeza y curársela...esa era la que mas me preocupaba, por que temí que se le infectara  
  
"Fue una noche difícil" le dije en un suspiro con la esperanza de que me creyera y al parecer lo hizo, cuando hice una pausa en mi relato  
  
"¿Qué mas pasó?" preguntó ansioso, como niño esperando que le terminen de contar un cuento de hadas  
  
Pues lo siguiente que hice, fue sacarle toda la ropa, menos la interior y ponerle unos pantalones míos; pero esto fue cuando ya faltaba alrededor de 2 horas para el amanecer.  
  
Cuando yo creí que por fin había terminado la noche para mi, al peliazul le dio fiebre y estuve hasta entrada la mañana cambiándole las compresas frías, hasta que la temperatura abandonó su cuerpo. Entonces, agotado, me senté en el escritorio a los pies de mi cama, apoye mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, lo cuales a su vez, estaba sobre el escritorio y me quedé profundamente dormido  
  
Desperté alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, me enderecé y me percaté del gran dolor de espaldas que me había ganado durante la "siesta" y la, ahora, apacible cara del chico de cabellos azules y largos. Por primera vez observé sus facciones con detenimiento, era sencillamente...hermoso, no encontraba otra palabra para describirle  
  
Me puse de pie sin sacarle un ojo de encima al inconsciente muchacho, me acerqué a él lentamente y pase la parte posterior de mi dedo índice derecho por su mejilla con suavidad..."tengo que dibujarlo" susurré y entonces me acorde "mi mochila!"  
  
Como podrán calcular, no había tenido el tiempo de cambiarme de ropa, así que salí y cerré con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación. Posteriormente, salí rápidamente en dirección a la puerta de mi casa para correr en dirección al claro y recuperar mi mochila con su preciado -al menos para mi- contenido  
  
Me puse mis zapatillas y tuve toda la intención de salir corriendo cuando abrí la puerta, razón mas que suficiente para no fijarme en los extraños bultos del piso, tropezar con ellos he irme directo al piso, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, sumado con mi dolor de espaldas...me dolió  
  
Me enderecé lentamente para ver con que diablos había tropezado y mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver en QUE tenía enredado mi pie derecho...justo en el blanco, era mi mochila....¿qué diablos hacía mi mochila ahí siendo que yo la había abandonado en medio de una jauría de lobos? Pues no tenía ni la mas mínima idea  
  
Luego amplié mi vista un poquito y me percaté de la existencia de otra mochila, la cual obviamente no era mía y por ende, atribuí al bello peliazul durmiente de mi habitación  
  
"¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?" me pregunté luego de algunos segundos sin sacarles la vista de encima y sin haberme puesto de pié aun ..."que extraño" pero la respuesta llegó a mi, casi de forma inmediata, al fijar mi vista en el piso y fijarme de las numerosas pisadas de lobo en aquel lugar  
  
Me paré mas que rápido, con una mochila en cada mano y miré -desde la puerta- desconfiadamente hacia el bosque -mi casa queda a un costado del bosque- está de más decir que yo me estaba empezando a asustar ¿qué diablos querían esos lobos con aquel chico? Pues adivinen, justo en el blanco, tienen toda la razón, no tenía ni tengo la mas mínima idea, pero justo en aquel momento, pude divisar un lobo entre los arbustos y árboles....observándome con sus ojos amarillos.....  
  
"¿Eso pasó?" me preguntó cuando hice una pausa en mi relato, del cual obviamente eliminé ciertas partes comprometedoras  
  
"Si" respondí nervioso ¿y como no voy a estarlo? Tiene puesta su rebelde mirada azulada encima mío...sin duda si me quedaba así, mi futuro sería derretido como helado en microondas o bien, perdería la cabeza, cosa NADA recomendable  
  
'Maldición' pensé al sentir el rubor subir hasta mis mejillas, pero aun así no podía separar mis ojos de los suyos, que me atraían como abejas a la miel. Posé mi mirada en sus labios, luego en su cuello, en su cabello y por último en su bien formado cuerpo vendado. Sin duda alguna, él es mejor de lo que me imaginé mientras estaba inconsciente...vuelvo mi mirada a sus ojos y noto que él también me observa detenidamente, yo me pongo de pie y doy un paso hacia la cama  
  
Han pasado 3 días desde que lo encontré, pero sus ojos son algo nuevo para mi...por fin, después de 3 días, he podido sacar mi vista de sus facciones ¿cuánto me demorare en dejar de observar sus ojos que son aun mas hermosos que su propio cuerpo? Y no solo eso...¿quieren saber que pasó en aquellos 3 días de inconciencia por parte del muchacho lobo?...pues tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para saberlo, mientras yo me debato entre mantenerme en mi lugar o lanzarme encima y besarle  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Continuara......  
  
Holala!! Para que me voy a andar con rodeos, aquí tienen el primer capitulo de este fic, que obviamente es un yaoi takouji....  
  
No soy nada fanática de la historia en si que posee Digimon, por eso opté por escribir un Gaiden, también conocido como Universo alterno, espero que les guste, me dejen review y esperen el próximo capitulo ^.^  
  
Ahora, ustedes deben estarse preguntando..."si no le gustó Digimon ¿por qué diablos escribe un fic?" pues la respuesta es sencillita, yo vi las 3 primeras temporadas y capítulos de la cuarta. En aquellos capítulos que vi de la cuarta, me quedó gustando esta pareja y como hay pocos fics de ellos en español, opte por hacer un yo =P  
  
Atte  
  
Yuuna Ushiha 


	2. Kouji

El muchacho Lobo

:

:

:

:

:

(by Yuuna Ushiha)

:

:

:

Capitulo 02: Kouji

:

:

:

:

:

Cuando mi mirada chocó con la de aquel lobo, no sentí miedo alguno, pero adivinen cual fue mi reacción...¿dejar ambas mochilas en el piso y acercarme al hermoso animal de pelaje plateado? ¿Están locos? Pues obviamente me metí en mi casa y cerré la puerta lo mas rápido que pude. Que su mirada no infunda terror, no quiere decir que sus colmillos tampoco lo hagan...¬¬ (Yuu: u.u voto por eso)

Caminé a mi pieza entre medio traumatizado, aliviado y aun en estado de shock, dejé ambas sobre el escritorio -a los pies de la cama- me senté, miré fijamente al peliazul y me quedé así, con la mente en blanco por unos cuantos minutos

"Valla si me has causado problemas" susurré mirándole fijamente, para luego voltear hacia ambas mochilas y dejar mi mirada clavada en la que, obviamente no era mía y supuse, propiedad del chico lobo

Yo no soy precisamente de aquellos que si tienen algo delante de ellos que les cause mucha, mucha, mucha curiosidad, lo deje pasar así como así, por lo que deducirán que opté por tomarla y abrirla, pero justo antes de realizar aquella ultima acción me arrepentí "se molestará cuando despierte" me sonreí y la dejé a un costado

Me puse de pie, fui a la cocina, y me preparé algo de comer, luego volví a mi pieza y me le quedé mirando nuevamente "Son las 11:30" susurré mirando el reloj "lo mejor será que me valla a dormir en la pieza de al lado" 

Y así lo hice, aunque adivinen que...exacto, no pegué un ojo, así que después de unas 2 horas de intentos fallidos por conciliar un sueño que seguramente te quedó en la siesta de la tarde, me levante, me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de leche y luego, destino final mi habitación, donde el muchacho lobo seguía durmiendo

Me senté en mi escritorio y me dediqué a observarle nuevamente -acción que ya se estaba volviendo un hobby

"Sencillamente hermoso" murmuré embelesado. La luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana, daba justo sobre su pálido y tranquilo rostro, dándole un aire de misterio increíble (Yuu: ^.^U que coincidencia, la luz de la luna JUSTO le daba en el rostro)

Me levante tras unos cuantos minutos, prendí la luz y extraje de mi mochila su preciado contenido (al menos para mi): Mi block de dibujo y mi estuche

Y así me pilló la mañana, durmiendo recargado en el escritorio, sobre un bosquejo a medio terminar del chico de cabellera azul y con otro excelente dolor de espaldas....¬¬ suerte la mía

Me levanté adolorido y me dirigí al living a ver televisión un rato. El sol ya estaba alto, así que quizá encontraría algo interesante en el cable. La verdad soy un chico que cuenta con muchas comodidades para solo haber terminado primer año de universidad en diseño gráfico computacional, no recibir ni un peso por parte de mis padres y no trabajarle un peso a nadie...pero ya sabrán la razón, no quiero salirme del tema

La cosa, es que en eso iba pensando cuando me llevé un susto de los mil demonios...para ser sincero, por poco y me da un ataque cardíaco ahí mismo al ver lo que vi. En mi living, sobre mi alfombra, a un lado de mi mesa de centro, entre mi sillón y mi televisor, se hallaba descansando uno de aquellos lobos plateados del bosque, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.

El hermoso animalito de pelaje plateado y enormes colmillos de había metido a mi casa por el ventanal abierto del lugar, por el cual pude ver a 3 lobos mas dormitando a la sobra de un gran árbol cercano, a otro bebiendo agua de la gotera de la llave del patio y a otro muy bien acomodado en mi sofá

"¿P-pero que hacen ustedes aquí?" murmuré incrédulo, observando como ninguno de ellos si quiera se sorprendía por mi presencia, si no que me ignoraban completamente, pero un suave tirón en mi camiseta me llevó de nuevo a la realidad

Baje la mirada lentamente, solo para encontrarme con otro de 'ellos', un muchos mas grande y hermoso pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, uno color azul ártico y el otro verde mar

Nos observamos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que él rompió el contacto visual y se fue lentamente hasta mi habitación, mientras yo no atinaba a nada mas que seguirlo con la mirada

"ese lobo se fue a mi habitación" pensé cuando ya lo había perdido de vista mientras procesaba la información "ese lobo se ha metido en mi pieza"

"HEY!!! VUELVE AQUÍ!!" grite antes de salir corriendo tras él "Que crees que estas haciendo?!! No puedes ent..."

Pero corte la frase a la mitad, justo en ese momento presencie una escena que de alguna forma me conmovió. El animal intentaba mover la mano inerte del chico pasándola sobre su cabeza, como implorando una caricia por su parte y se quedó así por varios minutos, minutos en los cuales yo solo atine a observar en silencio - ¬¬ otra cosa que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre

Luego de un rato el animal se movió me miro por unos segundos y salió de la habitación ...¬¬ y yo lo volví a seguir, pero esta vez olvidando todo sentimentalismo y mirándolo con desconfianza

Una vez alguien me dijo que los perros podían sentir el miedo y la desconfianza en las personas. ¿A que viene estos? Pues simple, a que cuando el lobo llego a mi living, los otros dos se pusieron en pie y salieron los 3 de mi casa.

Yo me quedé mirando desde el ventanal como el resto de los animales también se ponía en pie y se marchaban siguiendo a los otros 3. Al día siguiente lo atribuí a que los lobos y los perros quizá se parecían en eso y de alguna forma sintieron que no los quería en mi casa. De todas formas esa fue la última vez que los vi, lo que no quiere decir que fue la última vez que supe de ellos, por que a pesar de no poder verlos, al otro día en la mañana, encontré pisadas frescas, que indicaban que habían estado ahí de nuevo

Ese día decidí buscarle ropa al chico, porque la suya estaba ensangrentada, sucia y con una gran cantidad de cortes. Por suerte yo tenía unas cuantas playeras y pantalones que Izumi - una 'amiga' - me había regalado y me quedaban grandes.

Tomando en cuenta que el chico inconsciente era por lo menos unas 2 tallas mas que yo, supuse que toda esa ropa le quedaría buena, así que la saque del armario, seleccioné unos pantalones grises oscuros, una playera negra sin mangas, lavé el pañolín que traía él en la cabeza cuando lo encontré y entré a dejarla toda en los cajones para dársela al despertar, con la idea fija de terminar en ese mismo momento el boceto de su rostro

Sin siquiera fijarme en él por primera vez desde que lo encontré, me senté en mi escritorio, saque el block y mis lápices y me dispuse a dibujar, pero cuando lo miré, debo admitir que me sorprendí de ver un hermoso par de ojos azules muy profundos sobre mi persona

"Despertó" pensé sorprendido "despertó por fin"

El problema es que el chico frente a mi no se acuerda de su nombre...¿perdió la memoria? O quizá simplemente me esté jugando una mala broma...aunque eso lo dudo y bastante, lo peor de todo es que este tipo me revoluciona por completo las hormonas y siento que sería capaz de perder el control en cualquier momento

Y así están las cosas....esto no me va a llevar a nada bueno...¿por qué me mira de esa manera?...ya de por si antes me sentía atraído hacia él, pero ahora es mucho mas

"Y entonces?" le pregunto desviando la mirada y rompiendo el contacto visual enormemente nervioso "que es lo que vas a hacer?"

"No estoy muy seguro" me respondió cabizbajo "quizá deba comenzar revisando la mochila que encontraste"

"Es verdad!" Sonreí olvidando por completo los momentos tensos de hace unos segundos mientras tomaba la mochila del piso y me acercaba para entregársela "Aquí la tienes"

^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^

Pero que tipo mas extraño es este castaño de enfrente. Me queda viendo fijamente cada cierto tiempo, y cuando me doy cuenta siempre voltea rápidamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas, pero por alguna razón siento que estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones...ósea, no me molesta, podría decir que incluso llega a darme cierto grado de risa.

Como sea, averigüe algo sobre mi, aunque muy poco. Resulta de que mi nombre es Kouji ¿apellido? Ni idea ¿edad? Buena pregunta ¿familiares? No soy adivino ¿cualquier otro dato sobre mi persona? ¬¬ no pregunten estupideces

¿Cómo se que me llamo así si no se nada mas? Pues es eso es fácil de responder, resulta de que eso fue lo único que la supuesta mochila que es de mi propiedad supo informarme

"Aquí la tienes" me sonrió mientras me alcanzaba la mochila, a lo que yo solo respondí recibiéndola sin decir nada mas, no se muy bien porque pero no me agrada mucho hablar y creo que el 'gracias' es una de aquellas palabras innecesarias y una a la que le estoy tomando cierto grado de antipatía...bah! Leseras mías

Abrí la mochila lentamente. El contenido no era mucho, pero si impresionante. Había una extraña libreta con 14 hojas. En cada una estaba pegada la imagen de un lobo de pelaje plateado, nombre, características y otra serie de datos bastante extraño, mas una descripción psicológica del animal. 

"O sea que si venían contigo" murmuró el castaño ojeando el cuaderno

"Que dices?" pregunté confundido

"Eso, que esos lobos si venían contigo" me respondió mientras me mostraba una de las imágenes "Vez? Este lobo estuvo aquí ayer junto con los otros 7 de las fichas...o al menos creo que son los mismos"

También había una gran cantidad de programas computacionales que yo supuse caseros y que planeo revisar alguno de estos días en el computador de Takuya. Además, había una billetera llena de dinero

"E-ese es mucho dinero" tartamudeó el castaño cuando abrí la billetera tan sorprendido como yo "Acaso te robaste un banco?"

"Pues..." susurré algo asustado "No estoy muy seguro de eso"

La mirada que me dio en ese momento, me dejó mas que claro lo que estaba pensando...y por alguna razón no me gusto. Resulta que Takuya no sabe mentir y también es muy fácil adivinar sus pensamientos, pero es muy difícil de comprender.

"No me mires así" le dije mirándolo fijamente muy molesto "No soy un delincuente...al menos eso creo"

"Está bien...ya tendremos tiempo de averiguar eso por Internet mas tarde" me respondió nervioso "Como sea, ¿qué mas hay en esa billetera? Quizá hayan documentos que nos puedan dar tu Rut o tu Nombre"

Tal como él me dijo, seguí revisando el objeto y si, encontré una foto mía con mi nombre en ella, el problema es que estaba partida a la mitad, valla uno a saber porqué y solo se alcanzaba a leer mi nombre, nada mas

"Kouji..." murmuré observando la foto

"Kouji?" preguntó Takuya observándola también por sobre mi hombro "Así te llamas?"

"No estoy muy seguro..." le respondí, pero creo que si me llamo así

"Pero eso sale ahí ¿cierto? Y ese eres tu, así que ese debe ser tu nombre...Kouji" dijo sonriendo "Es un bonito nombre"

"Hn" me limité a responder mientras seguía registrando la mochila

No habían muchas cosas mas, o no por lo menos algo que llamara mi atención, solo papeles desechables y cosas que califiqué como basura, pero aun así las dejé adentro

"Lo mejor será que duermas un rato Kouji" me dijo el castaño cuando terminamos de revisarla "Cuando despiertes, veremos que hacer, ahora es conveniente que descanses"

"Puede que tengas razón" conteste mientras me recostaba "Aun me siento cansado"

"Cuando despiertes te tendré algo para comer" me sonrió mientras sacaba algunas cosas de los cajones y las dejaba sobre el escritorio "Aquí tienes ropa limpia, supongo que es de tu talla, que descanses"

Y sin decir mas, salió de la habitación dejándome solo, sin que yo formara siquiera un simple gracias por sus cuidados. Ahora que lo pienso, debí habérselas dado, debe ser difícil estar conviviendo con un desconocido, que podría ser un ladrón de bancos (Yuu: ¬¬ mira tu/ Kouji :¬¬ tu cállate/ Yuu: desagradecido.!! Pobre Taku-chan)

Ahora, me estoy dando cuenta de un rasgo bastante importante de mi personalidad, al cual no estoy muy seguro si tomarlo como un defecto o una virtud, y ese es que carezco completamente de lo que todos conocemos como 'pésame de conciencia'

Después de que Takuya abandonó la habitación, me quede mirando la puerta por unos momentos como si esta fuera lo mas entretenido que había visto en mi vida, con un extraño sentimiento de ingratitud, sentimiento que desapareció a los pocos segundos después cuando cerré los ojos para disponerme a dormir olvidándolo todo...si, lo sé, soy un maldito mal agradecido ¬¬U (Yuu: ¬¬ y lo dices así como así/ Kou: ¬¬ por lomenos soy sincero/ Yuu: ¬¬ algo bueno que tengas/ Kou: ¬¬*)

Acabo de despertar hace algunos minutos atrás. El sol ya se está ocultando y un hermoso color rojizo cubre el cielo por completo...toda la habitación se encuentra sumida en los matices del crepúsculo y tengo que decirlo...toma un aire acogedor que por alguna extraña razón me es distante y me provoca cierto malestar

Tome la ropa que Takuya me dejó sobre el escritorio y comencé a cambiarme lentamente. La ropa que quedaba de las mil maravillas. Un playera negra sin mangas que se me ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo junto a unos pantalones gris oscuro y sueltos que hacían muy buen juego. Se notaba que la ropa era de calidad y lo que había podido observar del lugar, me dejaba mas que claro que el chico no poseía una nada despreciable situación económica

Me observé en el espejo de la habitación...y comencé a sentirme mal y extraño...no reconocía a la persona frente al espejo, no reconocía mi propia figura...aun así aquel rostro me era enormemente familiar, pero con algunos cambios...no estoy muy seguro de lo que hablo, solo son sensaciones que tengo..en fin

Observé mis ojos, de un color azul oscuro, ojos bastante profundos. Mi tez pálida, mi cuerpo bien formado...supongo que haré mucho ejercicio para podré mantener esta forma, pero lo que mas llamó mi atención en lo que a mi figura respecta, eran mis largos cabellos azules que en estos momentos llevo sueltos y me llegan hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura

Luego de unos segundos, desvié mi mirada hacia el escritorio y fue cuando vi un extraño pañuelo que me resultó enormemente familiar. Lo tome con cuidado y lo observé por unos segundos, hasta que me acerqué al espejo de nuevo y opté por ponerlo sobre mis callos sueltos, dejando unas cuantas mechas sobre mi rostro y sin atarlo...me sentía mucho mejor de aquella forma, pero entonces un extraño sentimiento me inundo y me aparté totalmente del espejo, por alguna razón...no me gusta ver mi propio reflejo

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" se escuchó un enorme grito en toda la casa

"Takuya?" susurro ligeramente alarmado

¿qué ha sido eso? No me gustan para nada los gritos, quizá aya pasado algo..."mejor voy a ver"

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y con todo el sigilo que pude me dirigí al lugar de donde yo creo, provino el grito, atento a cualquier movimiento extraño en mis alrededores y a cualquier sonido, totalmente alerta, con todos mis sentido lo mas concentrados posibles

Recorrí el pasillo en pocos segundos y con cuidado observé de reojo el living de la casa, fue entonces cuando me encontré con una escena que definitivamente no me esperaba encontrar y que por alguna extraña razón me molesta...ligeramente (Yuu: ligeramente? Seguro?/ Kou: ¬¬ quien cuenta ¿tu o yo?/ Yuu: emmm..../ Kou: Yo, así que guarda silencio/ Yuu: TT-TT sin respeto)

"Auch.." se quejó Takuya recostado de espaldas en el piso, con una chica rubia, de mas menos la misma edad, sujetándolo por el cuello y encima de él

"Takuya?" murmuré un vez estuve completamente a la vista de ambos, mientras un hermoso par de ojos castaños y otro par de ojos color verde se volteaban en mi dirección

"K-kouji" murmuró sorprendido y nervioso al mismo tiempo

Continuará......

Yuu: SIIIIII lo termine y finalice, por fin la segunda entrega de este fic!!!! ^^

Kou: ¬¬ se puede saber que hacías metida entremedio?

Yuu: ¬¬ que tu cuentes, no quiere decir que seas el autor del cuento

Taku: ¬¬ como sea...¿quién era esa que me atacó?

Yuu: pues quien va a ser? Tu peor pesadilla

Taku: a diablos...°-°U

Yuu: en fin ^^ espero que les aya gustado el fic

Kou: sip, y que la perdonen por la tardansa

Yuu: pero si no me demoré casi nada!!

Taku: es verdad...en fin, también agradece los review ¿nee? Yuu-chan

Yuu: siii!!! Ahí si estoy de acuerdo. Muchas gracias a Kiri Miyamoto, mi primer review ^^

Taku: ¿quién es Remus Lupin?

Kou: ¬¬ acaso no lees nada? Es uno de los personajes de Harry Potter, aparece en el tercer volumen de la saga...¿así que el nombre del fic te hizo creer que iban haber hombres lobos? ^^ jejej, créeme que no habrá nada de eso

Taku: También muchas gracias para Eli-chan1 ^^

Yuu: si, me alegra mucho que te aya gustado el fic

Taku: y en cuanto a los de la heridas de Kouji, tendrás que esperar un poco mas ^^ jejeje

Kou: También hay que agradecer a Jessica Kyouyama....ella escribe muy buenos fics

Taku: si, he leídos muchos ^///^

Yuu: (con un fondo Rosado lleno de flores y brillos) *¬* siiiii, yo también amo al takouji

Kou/Taku: ¬////¬...loca

Yuu: ¬¬ y ustedes son los mas felices admítanlo!

Taku: u///u también muchas gracias a Ann Saotomo

Kou: ¬¬ no se que le ve de interesante a este fic

Yuu: ¬¬ quizá que tu sales en el, baka, o también puede que sea por la presencia de takuya...=) aunque tienes razón....tu no eres nada llamativo

Kou ¬¬**

Yuu: quizá deba cambiarte por Kouichi...¿Taku te importa si cambio tu pareja?

Kou/Taku: SI!

Yuu: °-°U ya entendí

Kou: ni te atrevas....en fin....también gracias a Liwk

Yuu: ^^ me alegra que te hallan agradado ambas historias en las que estoy trabajando, muchas gracias por el apoyo

Taku: ^^ si! Muchas gracias

Yuu: y aquí viene un MUY mala noticia...¿por donde deviería comenzar?...bueno...es que yo....

Kou: se va de vacaciones y no podrá actualizar hasta marzo o fines de febrero

Yuu: hey! Le quitas la emocion al asunto! ò.ó

Kou: te vas en muchos rodeos

Taku: en fin...eso es, no habrá actualización en largo tiempo

Yuu: TT-TT lo sientooooo, pero les traeré una compensación! Cuando vuelva publicaré un one-short en el que estoy trabajando y tengo a la mitad....es que me voy hoy por la tarde. Así que no alcance a terminarlo.

Kou: será Takouji obviamente

Taku: si y es.....u////u bastante bonito...y fuerte también

Yuu: yep! ^^...muchas gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado

Kou: y que le tengan paciencia ¬¬

Taku: R&R onegai!!!

Yuu: Ya ne!


	3. Lobos plateados

El muchacho lobo

(by Yuuna Ushiha)

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 03: Lobos plateados

.

.

.

.

Vi claramente como Kouji fruncía el seño y le dirigía una desconfiada mirada a Izumi

"Lo siento" dijo volteando y rompiendo el incomodo silencio de la habitación con su voz profunda, suave y neutral "Creo que interrumpí algo"

Izumi y yo - aun en el piso - seguimos al peliazul con la vista clava en su espalda, hasta que desapareció en el fondo del pasillo, seguido por el suave sonido de la puerta cerrándose

"Takuya..." murmuró la rubia con vista clavada aun en le pasillo por el cual Kouji acababa de desaparecer "Quien era ese?"

"Izumi..." murmuré yo mirándola a ella "podrías salirte de encima?"

"He? Jejeje ^^U lo siento Takuya" sonrió incorporándose mientras yo -segundos mas tarde- la imitaba

"Se puede saber que haces aquí?" le pregunté mirándola con desconfianza "Creí haberte dejado en claro que yo iría a tu casa mañana por la tarde"

"Pero ya te echaba de menos" alegó haciendo un puchero "hace una semana que no te veo y desde hace tres días que siquiera contestas el teléfono"

"yo solo la observé fijamente con resignación. Aun no entiendo porque me molesto, al fin y al cabo a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado

Izumi es una chica de mi misma edad, a la cual conocí en la universidad. Ella estudia Diseño y es hija de un gran e importante empresario con mucho dinero....aunque la verdad la conocí por simple 'suerte' o quizá sea 'mala suerte'

Ella posee una característica - por no llamarle defecto - muy, quizá demasiado, notoria...y se llama vanidad. Gracias a esta vanidad y el dinero de su padre, yo poseo una vida llena de comodidades 

Físicamente es una chica muy llamativa. Cabellos rubios y lisos hasta los hombros en un moderno corte, tes pálida, ojos verde jade, figura esbelta y todo lo que se puede desear en una chica en apariencia. Si a esto le sumamos su acento extranjero y su estatus económico, sin duda alguna es un buen partido, pero en lo personal compadezco al que será su futuro esposo. Su único problema es el maldito carácter que tiene, que es una chica consentida, chismosa y que solo le preocupa la apariencia - tanto la de ella como los demás - y podríamos seguir con sus defectos hasta que se me acabe la hoja

La primera vez que la vi, ella había ido al termino de una hora al auditorio donde yo estaba. Recuerdo que muchos de mis compañeros se le acercaron maravillados por su aspecto, pero yo en aquel momento tenía otros problemas en la cabeza - como con que dinero pagar la universidad a pesar de la beca, porque a estas alturas yo ya estaba viviendo en la casa abandonada en las orillas del pueblo - y entonces pareció ella, a quien vi en aquellos momentos como un flotador antes de ahogarme

"Hey tu!" me llamó abriéndose paso entre mis compañeros

"Yo?" le pregunté señalándome con mi dedo índice

"Si tu ¿cómo te llamas?" Me sonrió

"Kambara Takuya. ¿Deseas algo?"

"Por fin te encuentro!!!" Gritó emocionada lanzándoseme encima "Creí que jamás daría con tu paradero!!"

"P-perdón?" pregunté sin entender, sorprendido por la acción de la desconocida y ruborizándome furiosamente "Quien eres tu?"

"Jejeje, perdóname por mi mala educación Takuya-kun" sonrió separándose, mientras yo le dirigía un desconfiada mirada ¿y que mas podía hacer? Al fin y al cabo una chica que no había visto en mi vida me estaba llamando por mi nombre...demasiado confianzuda la güerita

"Mi nombre es Orimoto Izumi, aunque puedes llamarme Izumi" Dijo a modo de saludo "Unos maestros de esta facultad me dijeron que tienes gran talento en el dibujo y también que tienes serios problemas económicos...iré al grano, quiero que trabajes para mi"

Y así comenzó todo. La conozco desde hace medio año y desde entonces ella me pide que le haga trabajos - que para mi son muy fáciles - a cambio de muy buenas sumas de dinero

"Trabajar para ti?" le pregunté confundido

"Exacto" me respondió mientras me cerraba un ojo coquetamente "No es nada del otro mundo, tan solo quiero que hagas un dibujo de mi rostro"

"Un retrato?" le pregunté dudoso...era verdad que no me demoraría mucho tiempo, pero ¿cuánto podría sacarle a un retrato? En definitiva no mucho...que equivocado estaba

"Que dices? Te pagaré bien" se apresuró a decir al ver que dudaba "Está bien, te pagaré por adelantado"

Acto seguido, sacó la billetera de su bolso y me pasó todos los billetes en su interior, un -por cierto - gran lote de billetes grandes que yo me dediqué a observar sin siquiera tocarlos sorprendido

"Se que no es mucho...." comenzó a excusarse sin que yo la escuchara. La verdad en aquellos momentos solo tenía en mente que podía pagar un mes de universidad incluso sin beca con todo aquel dinero y aun así me quedaría vuelto, pero al ver - ella - que solo observaba el efectivo, creyó que lo encontraba muy poca cosa "Es que hoy invité a unos amigos a almorzar, es todo lo que traigo encima....se que es poco, pero te prometo que te daré mas luego"

"M-me darás esa cantidad por un retrato?" le pregunté incredulo

"Esto...si..." me respondió dudosa, para luego agregar rápidamente "Pero si me gusta, prometo que te daré una cantidad igual cuando termines!"

Y ahí no tienen que ser adivinos para saber que fue lo que sucedió. La tomé del brazo, la senté en el patio de la universidad y la retraté de inmediato. Tengo que haberme demorado aproximadamente una media hora, quizá menos, durante la cual me enteré de la vida de la mitad de los alumnos de mi facultad....incluso de algunos que no he visto en mi vida

El asunto es que le encantó mi trabajo, así que cada cierto tiempo me pide retratos de ella. Sí es del rostro me dá la misma cantidad que aquella vez, si es de cuerpo completo, me da lo mismo cuadriplicado y si es el retrato de algún chico que le gusta, me da 10 veces la cantidad, desde ese momento se acabaron mis problemas monetarios

"Y bien?" me preguntó volviéndome a la realidad "Quien era el chico de pelo azul?" 

"Quien? Kouji?" le pregunté dudoso

"Así que Kouji" susurró mirando el pasillo "Takuya te tengo otro trabajo aparte mi retrato personal"

"Otro mas?" le pregunté mirándole de reojo "Quien es esta vez?"

"Quiero un retrato de él" me respondió señalando el pasillo

"De Kouji?" le pregunté incredulo

"Exacto ¿qué te sorprende tanto? Quiero su retrato en mi colección...es el chico mas apuesto que he visto en mi vida, tiene un aire de madures y misterio mezclado con un salvajismo de ensueño!!" comenzó a decir con ojos soñadores, mientras yo la miraba ligeramente molesto ¿crre que no sé todo eso? No tiene para que decírmelo "Quiero que me lo presentes!"

"Ahora no es posible Izumi" Le contesté fríamente

"Vamos Takuya, no te pongas celoso" me dijo coquetamente mientras me toma del brazo y me arrastra en dirección a mi habitación "Tu sabes que a ti jamás te cambiaría, querido"

"Hey!! Para Izumi!!" le grité molesto fuera de la habitación "Él necesita descansar, está enfermo!"

"Una visita femenina le subirá el animo y ahora cállate" y sin decir mas ingresó en la pieza "Oye Takuya"

"Que quieres?" le pregunté molesto aun desde afuera

"Pero él no está aquí..." me respondió señalando hacia el interior

"Debes estar bromeando" murmuré incrédulo y medio pálido ingresando en la habitación para luego rrecorrela entera con los ojos "Kouji..."

En efecto el chico lobo no estaba en ningún lado "Donde diablos te metiste?" susurré preocupado. Ese tipo acababa de recobrar el conocimiento después de 3 días o mas, no recordaba ni su nombre y había desparecido tal y como había aparecido...de la nada

"Quizá se fue por aquí" me comentó Izumi señalando la ventana abierta "No te preocupes, seguramente volverá en poco..."

Pero yo siquiera terminé de oírla. Me salté la ventana - ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia - y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque. Por alguna extraña razón sabía a donde se había ido a meter....al claro donde lo encontré

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A quien voy a mentirle, la escena no me gustó en lo mas mínimo ¿quién era esa rubia? No tengo idea, pero la respuesta es obvia...su novia

"Lo siento" dije volteando seriamente "Creo que interrumpí algo"

Y sin decir mas me fui por el pasillo a paso normal, sintiendo ambas miradas clavadas en mi espalda, me metí en la pieza, cerré la puerta y me quedé en medio del lugar con la mirada fija en el piso por unos segundos

Comenzé a sentirme mal de repente, mi alrededor se volvió ligeramente borroso y mi equilibrio se perdió. Hubiese ido a dar al suelo, pero afortunadamente, el marco de la ventana me sirvió de apoyo

Me mantengo ahí sintiendo la suave brisa sobre mi rostro y poco a poco comienzo a sentirme mejor, fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez

Justo en los matorrales a la orilla del bosque, se encontraba uno de aquellos hermosos lobos de cabellos plateados que Takuya había mencionado hace tan solo unas horas en su relato

Nos observamos fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el mismo animal rompió el contacto visual y se escabulló por entre los matorrales, desapareciendo de mi vista por completo

Cuando me percaté de ello, no lo pensé ni dos veces, si no que me salté la ventana y salí corriendo en su busca, deteniéndome justo en el lugar donde se encontraba hace solo unos segundos, ahora vacío

Por instinto dirijo mi mirada al suelo, buscando algún indicio, alguna señal que me indique su dirección, y la encontré. Sobre el suelo húmedo y la tierra suelta, divisé las pisadas frescas del animal

Las seguí durante varios minutos, encontrando diversos indicios que me indicaban la dirección del animal, su tamaño aproximado y su peso...señales como pelos sueltos de su pelaje y ramas quebradas - claro, aparte de las huellas - hasta que mi camino fue interrumpido por una espesa formación de árboles y matorrales, una especie de pared creada por la naturaleza

"Cuando volví a casa, decidí cruzar aquellos matorrales en vez de rodearlos, con el fin de ahorrar tiempo" recordé la voz de Takuya durante el relato

"Por supuesto...." susurré internándome con dificultador entre las ramas "El claro debe estar aquí adentro"

Y efectivamente, al cruzar la espesa pared de ramas - con mucha dificultad y ganándome unos cuantos rasguños por cierto - terminé a la orilla de un hermoso claro

Maravillado di unos cuantos pasos, hasta que los vi, siete hermosos lobos, de pelaje plateado, mirándome fijamente con sus resplandecientes ojos....

....Siete lobos que me rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Continuara....

Yuu: o.o!!! Lobos!!

Taku: o.o!!.....nooooo, she lo van a comer!!! ;o;

Kou: ¬¬ hey!! A mi no me come nadie

Yuu: bueno =P de todas formas terminé

Kou: si...y en definitiva eres perezosa

Yuu: Hey!! o.ó ¿por qué me insultas?

Kou: es el capitulo mas corto que he leído de este fic

Taku: hey! Es verdad ._.U

Yuu: °-°U a diablos ¿tan corto quedó? Y eso que lo escribí en vacaciones

Taku: claro que quedó corto, compáralo con otros capítulos...

Kou: ¬¬* o con el último del fic de los trompos danzantes que estas haciendo

Yuu: =) ah! Ya entendí, estas celoso!!

Kou: ¬////¬ imaginas cosas

Yuu: si! Lo estas!! *Lo señala*

Taku: a no, no peleen de nuevo!! .!! Mejor respondamos los review. El primero es de Rally

Yuu: XDDDDDDD tu review si que me hizo reír, me alegra que mi fic sea de tu agrado, espero que este capitulo también lo sea

Kou: el siguiente es de Kiri Miyamoto...hey, no es culpa tuya haber creído que aquí parecerían hombres lobos, ella *señala a yuu* es la culpable de todo por no saber expresarse bien

Yuu: ¿si me cae bien Izumi? Pues eso no se me pregunta, la respuesta es obvia...por supuesto que la odio desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, por chicle ¬¬**, pero en este fic no la insultare y no seré mala con ella, porque la necesito precisamente para eso...los celos =D muajajaja

Taku: Ahora se nos viene Jessica y German, madre e hijo virtual

Yuu: Claro que se quien es él *señala a german* jejeje ^^ siempre leo los fics de ambos y ahora con eso del cambio de nick, me anduve perdiendo un poco, pero en fin...¿qué que hace la izu-chicle ahí? Pues es lamentablemente necesaria en estos momentos u.u...triste ¿verdad?

Kou: Mmmm...la siguiente es Eli-chan1

Yuu: Pues aquí ta' la actualización, siento la tardanza, pero con esto de las vacaciones....¬¬ como que pagar en un cyber para escribir esta historia y subirla..mejor esperar un poco...desde hoy actualizare todas las semana...o al menos eso espero n_n

Taku: Pues sigue Crystal

Yuu: final feliz? Pues claro, después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, y después de hacerlos sufrir lo suficiente - como tengo planeado - les daré un lindo final...pero nada de azúcar, o por lo menos tan solo unos cuantos granos

Kou: ahora viene....¿'Yo'?

Yuu: o.o...interesante nick para ser sincera...bueno, aquí actualización pendiente para usted n_n, espero que sea de vuestro agrado

Taku: Siguiente...*examina la lista* Hui Ishiha

Yuu: XDDDDD si, ya me había confundido ligeramente con eso del cambio de nick, espero que este capitulo te guste n_n

Kou: Aguila fanel...mmmm...creo que eso me suena de algún lado

Yuu: =D claro!, tengo un review de su persona en mi otro fic, arigato por el apoyo, espero que te guste y sigas leyendo también mi otro fic n_n

Taku: Próximo Liwk

Yuu: creí que no volverías a dejarme review TT-TT me alegro que sigas leyendo mi fic, tu opinión al igual que la de todos los demás es mue importante y si, disfruté mucho de mis vacaciones n_n. Por eso de mas fics Takouji, no te preocupes, tengo uno en mente que estoy segura que será de tu agrado, terminado este fic, lo comienzo

Kou: y por fin! La última Ann Saotomo

Yuu: jejeje ^^U siento la demora, pero me fui de vacaciones, lo siento. Ahora que volví actualizaré una vez a la semana...te lo prometo n_n

Taku: y se acabó

Kou: por fin!!! Ya me cansé

Yuu: ¬¬ ¿y yo soy la perezosa? Todo el trabajo lo hice yo, solo leíste nombres

Kou: ¬¬ aun así cansa escucharte tanto

Taku: -__-U y aquí van de nuevo...mejor me voy Ya ne! Y dejen Review onegai!!


	4. Recordando

El muchacho lobo

(by Yuuna Ushiha)

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 04: Recordando

.

.

.

.

.

Corría no dar mas, como poniendo su alma en ello. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba ajeno y confuso. Solo árboles oscuros por doquier

"Necesito ayuda"

La noche fría lo rodeaba y las gotas de sangre que caían desde su cabeza, recorriéndole toda la mejilla hasta caer al suelo o manchar su ropa, estaban dejando un rastro, pero eso era lo de menos, con o sin aquel rastro lo encontrarían, su única salvación era huir...huir lo mas lejos y rápido posible

De pronto, divisó la pálida luz de la luna...el final del bosque estaba cerca, pero justo al llegar a la orilla, detuvo su paso en seco. Delante de él se extendía un enorme acantilado, impidiéndole el paso, quedándose de pié en la orilla, mientras veía como unos diminutas rocas desprendidas desde la orilla bajo su pie, recorrían el largo camino cuesta abajo....pensar que de no ser por sus increíbles reflejos, podría haber sido él

"Atrapado" susurró fríamente quedándose estático

Justo en ese preciso momento los 8 lobos plateados hicieron su aparición delante de él, rodeándolo en media luna y dándole la espalda, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño...tan solo un movimiento que ellos consideraran agresivo hacia su protegido y atacarían sin pensarlo siquiera

Segundos después, una gran manada de lobos color castaño opaco, les rodeó por completo, en posición de ataque, tan solo una orden y atacarían a aquellos a los que tenían rodeados

Estaban en problemas, o fabricaba un plan, o estaban muertos y en definitiva, todo apuntaba a que perderían...los lobos castaños ganaban considerablemente en numero, independiente de que su propia manada tuviera mayor capacidad...eran demasiados...solo era cuestión de tiempo

Momentos después la figura de un hombre, de aproximadamente su edad, alto y fornido, de cabellos claros y cortos, hizo su aparición desde la misma dirección que él, quedándose de pie entre la manada castaña.

"Primo, no hagas esto mas difícil" sonrió arrogantemente "Debiste haber muerto hace ya mucho tiempo y eso tu lo sabes mejor que yo, pero tu insistes en ser un clavo duro que eliminar"

El desconocido, borroso por la oscuridad de la noche, llevaba en su mano una hermosa y resplandeciente daga, firme pero delicadamente sujeta

"Te mataré personalmente" sonrió con malicia acercándose lentamente, pasando por entre la manda castaña, pero al llegar junto a los plateados, estos se mostraron gravemente perjudiciales para él - la sonrisa abandonó su rostro mientras se quedaba estático - era predecible: un paso mas y le atacarían "Malditos animales"

La victima, observó el fondo del acantilado nuevamente, con su mirada neutra normal. En verdad una dolorosa caída, no muy grande, pero si dolorosa y peligrosa, sin contar con lo congelante que debería estar el agua del río que ocupaba todo el fondo....¿pero que era peor? Ser asesinado o morir por la caída?

"Los odio" escuchó la fría y resentida voz de su atacante "a ellos"

Acto segundo, la batalla entre los lobos dio inicio. Los castaños no demoraron ni medio segundo en abalanzarse sobre los plateados, preparados para enterrar sus fuertes dientes en la carne de sus adversarios

La victima retrocedió medio paso al percatarse de que su atacadse te aproximaba hacia él, con la daga en una peligrosa posición para su cabeza, mientras unas pequeñas piedras caían acantilado abajo y resonaban fuertemente al contacto con el agua del río

"Es tiempo de despedirnos mi queridísimo primo Kouji" sonrió cruelmente con el brazo de la daga elegantemente extendida hacia un costado, mientras el aludido, le dirigía una fría mirada llena de odio " y no te preocupes ni por tus tierras, ni por tu dinero, personalmente me encargaré de que tu hermano no les ponga ni un solo dedo encima...están en buenas manos...las mías"

Y sin decir mas, en un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, le atacó, mientras él saltaba hacia atrás por inercia, pero fue demasiado tarde...la filosa daga le creó una honda y dolorosa herida en el pecho

El agudo dolor que sintió se fue intensificando mas aun, mientras caía lentamente entre la oscuridad del acantilado y veía como sus fieles lobos saltaba al vacío tras él

Abrió los ojos de golpe, llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras respiraba agitadamente y se enderezaba hasta quedar sentado

"Te encuentras bien?" escuchó una preocupada voz cercana

Volteo rápidamente aun agitado y asustado, solo para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos color castaños preocupados, dejándole mudo

::Silencio::

"Kouji?" preguntó aumentando la preocupación "Te sientes bien?....Re-recuerdas quien soy?"

"No..." contestó en un susurro llevando la vista al suelo "No te preocupes Takuya, solo fue una pesadilla" [Yuu: muajajaja ¿se asustaron?]

"Una pesadilla?" preguntó curioso el castaño, aun apoyado en un gran árbol

"Si, una pesadilla que siento ya haberla vivido antes, y detesto haberla revivido"

"Porque no me la cuentas?" preguntó mas curioso aun gateando hasta el chico de cabellos azules "Anda ¿qué soñaste que te puso así?"

Kouji miró a Takuya ligeramente sorprendido...valla si que era curioso...por alguna razón, sintió que conocía a alguien muy importante para él con aquella singular característica - sonrió

"Bueno, lo que pasó..." comenzó a relatar con una ligera sonrisa, a la que el castaño no fue capas de sacarle la vista de encima "..es un gran secreto"

"Cruel!" se quejó el moreno haciendo un adorable puchero, ante el cual, el peliazul no pudo mas que felicitarse internamente, era capaz de volver a soñar esa asquerosa pesadilla cuanto fuera necesario por ver esa expresión una vez mas

Por primera vez, Kouji volteó a observar el lugar donde se hallaban...el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro...después de lo sucedido, él se había tendido en el pasto, con a mirada fija en el cielo y se había quedado dormido

"Por cierto Takuya" le llamó el peliazul rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había formado entre ambos "que haces aquí?"

"No me preguntes como supe que estarías aquí, porque ni yo mismo estoy seguro de ello" sonrió el aludido mirándolo tiernamente

__

::Flash Back::

Observó a los animales sorprendido...

"Tan familiares..." susurró por lo bajo, mientras un extraño sentimiento de melancolía lo invadía

El sol del atardecer, provocaba que todo adquiriera un agradable tono rojizo...el pasto, los árboles, los lobos y hasta él mismo

Vio sin siquiera inmutarse como uno de ellos - el que estaba en frente - se le acercaba tímidamente, mientras él daba un par de pasos y posaba su mano derecha sobre el plateado pelaje de la cabeza, acariciándola

Los otros también se acercaron, mientras una extraña sensación de bienestar le recorría el cuerpo por completo y esbozaba una leve sonrisa..."todos tan diferentes" susurró

Se sentó en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol ubicado justo en el medio, mientras los animales dormitaban alrededor.

La imagen de Takuya y esa rubia enrollada a su brazo volvió a su mente, mientras un desagradable sentimiento de ira recorría su cuerpo por completo...esa chica no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Con algo de dificultad, empujó fuera la imagen de la desconocida y se concentró en el castaño "Tan familiar" pensó mientras otra figura, algo borrosa, se creaba junto a la del castaño "...pero a la vez tan diferentes"

Estuvo en la misma posición por un largo rato, con ambas imágenes en su cabeza, intentando esclarecer la segunda, pensando en aquella manada de lobos, en su nombre, en su aspecto...¿por qué su aspecto le resultaba tan ajeno y propio al mismo tiempo?

Comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo, la cabeza le daba vuelta una vez mas; imágenes fugases cruzaban su mente, imágenes de aquella figura, imágenes de otras personas, imágenes de unos hermoso lobos de oscuro pelaje

Con dificultad se incorporó lentamente y se tendió boca arriba, perdiendo su mirada en las diminutas nubes que cruzaban el cielo del atardecer. Poco a poco el sueño le fue invadiendo. Las imágenes seguían en su cabeza, la imagen borrosa de aquel chico no salía de su mente, siempre junto a aquellos lobos negros, y junto a él, la imagen de Takuya siempre presente...su mareo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente

"Kouichi..." susurró débilmente y sin mas, cerró los ojos pesadamente

Justo en ese instante, otro lobo plateado, pero uno de mucha mayor estatura, ingresó en el claro, del lado contrario del que lo había hecho Kouji. Se acercó al chico durmiente lentamente. Su tamaño era mayor al del resto y sus ojos poseían colores independientes. Movió el rostro del muchacho con delicadeza, mientras un leve gruñido escapaba de sus labios por la molestia. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, mientras los otro lobos se ponían en pie. Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos, desde la misma dirección de donde el animal había aparecido y sin mas, todos los animales abandonaron el claro rápidamente en dirección al sonido

El fuerte sonido de las hojas de los árboles se dejó escuchar en el prácticamente vacío claro y segundos después un agitado y magullado Takuya hizo su aparición en el lugar

Sus castaños ojos recorrieron todo el lugar rápida y nerviosamente, hasta que se detuvieron sobre el tendido cuerpo de Kouji y un pálido color comenzaba a nacer en su rostro. Con el corazón en la boca se aproximó lentamente hacia el cuerpo del chico...su rostro pálido lo tenía aterrado

"K-kouji..." susurró con voz acongojada mientras posaba una mano en su cálido rostro...y suspiraba pesadamente dejándose caer a su costado "Estas bien...me alegro"

__

::Fin flash back::

Una vez mas el silencio se había apoderado del lugar. La luz de la luna caía sobre ambos, iluminando sus rostros y otorgándoles un hermoso brillo

"Aun no me respondes" susurró de repente sin mirarlo, la voz de Kouji "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pues que mas? Obviamente venir a buscarte, cuando Izumi se dio..."

"Así que se llama Izumi" lo interrumpió el peliazul con tono molesto

Takuya lo miró sorprendido. La relajada pero neutral mirada del peliazul, fija en la luna, se había transformado de un segundo a otro en un visiblemente molesta

"Kouji...dije algo que te moles..."

"Nada" interrumpió nuevamente las palabras del castaño con un frío tono "no debiste preocuparte por mi, mejor te hubieses quedado con tu novia ¿no crees que podría molestarse porque la dejaste abandonada para seguir a un desconocido?"

Takuya parpadeó sorprendido. Por su parte, Kouji sentía como la ira se apoderaba de él al recordar a esa rubia...Izumi ¿no? Que nombre mas ridículo y feo...aunque para ella era perfecto [Yuu: ¿feo? No te estarás excediendo?/ Kou: es horrible!!/ Yuu: ¬_¬ U celoso/ Kou: ¬////¬]. El peliazul se sorprendió al escuchar una leve risita por parte del castaño, risita que se trasformó poco a poco en una carcajada [Yuu: viste? Se están mofando de ti /Kou: °-°U/Yuu: xDDD por celoso compulsivo]

"M-mi novia?!!" logró pronunciar el castaño llorando de risa mientras se revolcaba en el piso ante la atónica mirada de Kouji "Yo??!! Novio de Izumi?? xDDDD ¿por quien me tomas? XDDDD"

Kouji lo observó entre sorprendido, abochornado y ligeramente sonrojado...no podía negar que el castaño se veía realmente tierno con lagrimas en los ojos y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas por la risa 'no pienses idioteces! Se está riendo de ti Kouji no baka, de ti!!' Se regañó mentalmente

"Cual es la gracia que no me di cuenta?" preguntó fríamente mirándolo molesto "Quizá así podamos reírnos juntos"

"Vale, vale, no te enojes" se disculpó Takuya secando las lagrimas de sus ojos "es que me pareció gracioso que creyeras que ella era mi novia...teniendo en cuenta que nuestra relación es exclusivamente financiera, además su carácter es para tenerla cerca un ratito solamente o te satura los nervios"

"Es decir que no es tu novia?" pregunto sintiendo como la vida se le arreglaba de un momento a otro

"Pues no" sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se frotaba los brazos con las manos "Kouji, mejor vamos nos, ya está empezando a hacer frío"

"Ok" respondió el chico de cabellos azules poniéndose en pie y caminado tras el castaño que ya se había encaminado hacia las ramas

"En verdad si que hace frío" susurró el castaño. Llevaba puesta solamente una remera sin mangas color naranja, muy delgada, pero justo en ese instante, sintió un suave calor cubriendo sus hombros

"Ten esto, así no tendrás tanto frío, yo no la necesito" sonrió el peliazul cubriéndolo con la delgada chaqueta que llevaba sobre la playera

"Gr-gracias" sonrió como respuesta tímidamente mientras un lindo sonrojo aparecía en su carita, lo que provocó que la sonrisa en el rostro del mas alto se intensificara

"Sabes algo Takuya?" preguntó seductoramente sujetando al moreno por los hombros y mirándole directamente a los ojo, mientras el rubor en las mejillas del último se intensificaba y el peliazul se acercaba a su oreja y susurraba "Me alegra que esa rubia no sea tu novia" y en un rápido pero relajado movimiento, depositó un suave beso en la frente del castaño, para luego separarse de él, darle la espalda y perderse entre las ramas de la salida, dejando a un Takuya con el corazón a mil por hora y digno de competencia contra un tomate

Continuará....

Yuu: termine!!! Por fin!!! ....creo que me quedo bastante bonito ¿qué piensan?

Kou: o.o

Taku: o////o

Yuu: _-_U tomaré eso como un 'si', bien como sea...hoy me da flojerita responder review, lo que no quita que se los agradezca a todos mucho, mucho. Espero que este capitulo les aya gustado y me disculpen por lo corto del anterior. Muchas gracias a Eli-chan1, Crystal, Melissa-O, Liwk y Kiri por sus gratificantes comentario.

También quiero mencionar [en caso del despistado que no se ha dado cuenta ¬¬] que en este capitulo cambie la forma de redacción, pero volverá a la normal desde el próximo capitulo, también desde ahora, doy inicio al SHONEN-AI....[siiiiiii!!!!! por fin!!!!] bueno, eso. Nos vemos en el prox cap, porfa no olviden los R&R!!! Sin ellos, mejor no continuo, necesito inspiración, o al menos saber que escribo para alguien

Dewa Matta!!!


End file.
